By the forge of my Soul
by KronosOfTheDarkRUCBAR123
Summary: Alec, the dark elf , roams through Skyrim, after traveling from Mordor. Though he lives in the dark, he has enough wisdom on the ways of the people to send half of the land to prison. Once he enters the secret life of the Dark Brotherhood, he gains the name of Kronos; power in the dark. But will he attract too much attention?The rest of the summery is inside, if you dare to enter.


Alec, the dark elf , roams through Skyrim, burdened with a message to Zirom in the DarkBrotherhood. Though he lives in the dark, he has enough wisdom on the ways of the people to send half of the land to prison. Once he enters the secret life of the Dark Brotherhood, he gains the name of Kronos; power in the dark. But will he attract too much attention? Will he get too noticed? Who has learned his secret, and what lengths will he go through to keep his peace?

The brotherhood welcome him out of curiosity once they find the letter is from Valentine, with the Eye Of Sauron. He stays in the brotherhood sanctuary in Markarth, intrigued by the family that are homed there. He receives a couple of contracts, but when the hood is invaded, betrayed, what will he do to protect the remaining members? With a little help from the Thieves Guild, and guidance from the Eye of Sauron, will he get through the battle he has created?

Now for the tale of Alexander Daggerfall!:

* * *

_"U Ziron,_

_Mabaj nar armauk, _

_lat, shara, i ang Gijak-Ishi. "-_

"Read it in english, man!" I look up from the raged note I had been reading from, the three men are looking at me in confusion and impatience.

"I apologise I'd assumed you understood the language of the Orcs and Elves.

_To Ziron,_

_I have no enemies,_

_you, human, are iron in the blood, so I shall make an exception._

_I have a task for you and your siblings in the Dark Brotherhood. My man..."_

I trail off, he has spoken of me as his man slave, but I am no such thing.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I shake my head and continue in my rough, Dark Elvish voice;

_"My man servant, Alexandros will help you on your quest. It is not to take place until the thirtieth of frostfall._

_You will embark on a quest, one yet to take place. _

_The objective is to kill the Emperor. The Emperor of Skyrim._

_Your steps to achieve this result are in the letter._

_I wish you the best. It is a good day to kill._

Valentine Daggerfall." I finnish, folding the paper back into its envelope.

"A contract! It's a very formal contract, but a contract all the same! The Emperor...this is the greatest one yet. Come in, Alexandros, you must rest after your journey from Mordor" The tallest of the three, a Nord with a long, blond beard and shoulder length hair, beckons me inside. I glance at the other two, an Imperial with short dark hair and a long scar across his face, and an elf with green eyes. They glare at me, but step aside to let me in.

The entrance to the Dark Brotherhood is as it says in the stories I've heard, high ceilinged tunnels and long corridors. We emerge into an open area, with several people milling around, there's men and women of all different ages and races. A group has gathered around a little girl, who-I can't believe my ears- is telling of how she killed a small boy! She swings her arm in a gesture of a stab of a dagger, and the group laugh.

"This way, Ziron will want to see you," I follow the Nord man into a separate room, alight with an open fire, a desk strewn with books and maps...This must be some sort of plan room, where they sort through contracts.

"Ziron, there's a man here to speak with you. A Dark Elf from Mordor."

"Send him in," I step into the room, struck by surprise after finding a woman behind the desk.

"Are you alright?" she looks up and smirks at me. She is an Imperial, with hair as black as ink, and lips as red as fresh blood. She has red eyes, giving away the fact of her Vampirism.

"My apologies, I has assumed you to be a man." I bow my head in embarrassment as she stands and strolls around the desk gracefully, to stand by me.

"Hello, Alec. You look so like your brother, it's interesting how siblings can look incredibly alike, yet be so different...Tell Valentine I send my love," she turns her attention to the note in my hand. "Oh, what's this?" I shiver as she takes my hand in hers, brushing her cold fingers over mine, and lifts it closer to her face."A note, addressed to me...May I?" her eyes flicker up to mine, but doesn't wait for an answer.

After reading the note twice, Ziron looks up from across her desk and smiles.

"I've always been a woman of danger, I chose to be a Vampire, you know, I killed the ones that changed me, of course. You can't leave your infectors alive, and keep your self respect. They had to die-well- become more dead," she sighs and tosses the note into the roaring fire.

"Nafdal! Nar, undur kurv, lat marr marr marr! That was the only copy! Why do that?" I growl, and to receive anther smirk from the bitch.

"Nison, take Alec to his quarters. I'll speak with him tomorrow," she says calmly, unfazed by the insults I have just thrown at her. I sigh and look at the woman with distaste. I follow the blond Nord -Nison- deeper into the institute, huffing and cussing in annoyance. She has to have read the instructions. I'm not sure I'll have time to retrieve a new copy before the time to carry out the deed comes. And my brother will be displeased to see me return with the news of my failure.

**A/N- Ok, guys, this is my first fan fiction, so please review, I need some opinions besides my helper (She doesn't want me to mention her name, but she's on this site!) Anyhoo, it's extremely short, but I like to think of it as an introduction, prolog, if you will. Please, feel free to give the translation to "Nafdal! Nar, undur kurv, lat marr marr marr!" It's orcish/ elvish! I will update after my first follower!**


End file.
